


When Was I Ever Sane?

by KiraMiracle123



Series: Psychotic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Person, Insanity, Murdering, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMiracle123/pseuds/KiraMiracle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! Let go of me! Sarah!”</p><p>Hands clung to my arms and legs, immobilizing me, preventing Sarah’s rescue, my beautiful, beloved Sarah. I could see them, the tendrils of pain and deceivery, coming from behind, blocking my vision; it corrupted my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Was I Ever Sane?

“No! Let go of me! Sarah!”

Hands clung to my arms and legs, immobilizing me, preventing Sarah’s rescue, my beautiful, beloved Sarah. I could see them, the tendrils of pain and deceivery, coming from behind, blocking my vision; it corrupted my mind.

Sarah turned around. There were more, wriggling up from the cliff, reaching my Sarah. No!

“Sarah! Please! Don't leave me alone! I need you!”

Sarah ignored me, climbing and sitting onto the railing, swinging her legs, life a heartbeat from the waves.

I pulled harder, tears staining my cheeks, against the hands, the darkness, but it was futile. My eyes were covered, sealed off from my consciousness as I slumped to the ground. The hands let go.

My body didn't react when I heard the splash. Sarah, she left me. She left me! She left me! How could she? She promised! She promised with all her heart that she would stay with me forever.

I opened my eyes, and there was Sarah. Standing on the railing. Smiling. At me. She opened her mouth.

“Live life to the fullest,” she said and disappeared.

Living life to the fullest. Doing what I want. Doing the things that make me happy. Now, I can't be more unhappy. It was because of those people that I couldn't save Sarah. My beautiful, perfect Sarah. It was because of them. It was because of them. Itwasbecauseofthenitwasbecauseofthemitwasbecauseofthem…

I stood up, taking out the pocket knife I bring with me everywhere. Slowly, I walked towards the hands, the hands that kept me from saving my beautiful Sarah.

I slashed; I cut; I stabbed. I killed. The warm blood spilled onto my body, my face. I smiled. A wide ear-to-ear smile. Revenge. This is what you get for trying to stop me. For letting Sarah, my perfect Sarah, die!

“This is what you get for letting Sarah die!” I screamed at them, as I slowly let their blood drain out, let their hands slide off their wrists, the muscle tearing. They screamed in pain. I screamed in delight.

“This is what you get for letting Sarah leave me alone! It's all your fault!” Oh, that's right, Sarah. She left me alone in this cruel world. She left me to jump off the cliff. And this morning was so normal. I got up, cooked food for us to eat, washed the clothes she wore, and left for work. How could she just leave me? How could she just let me live a life where there are no Sarah’s?

I dropped to my knees. Despair. Ahhhh, so this is the despair people talked about. The despair that the doctors said hurt Sarah.

“Come.”

Sarah? Is that you, Sarah? I could hear her, whispering, beckoning. I weakly got to my feet and shuffled towards the cliff. I reached out my hand.

“Sarah? Is that you?” I repeated “Sarah”, hoping she would respond. I looked down. She wasn't there.

I jumped down. I hit the water and the tendrils came back. They wrapped around my legs, dragging me in the water, suffocating. I screamed for help. For Sarah. My chest hurts. I miss Sarah. My beautiful Sarah.

I closed my eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
